Goodbye
by SkilletFan000
Summary: What will life be like, once Beast Boy is gone? Hard, but the memories of him will live on.


Here's just a little side project I've been working on. Some of you might have been expecting a different story to come next, however, the inspiration for that story is still on the launch pad.

Here's a taste of the new story. Most likely, I will put it into primary story mode once 'Flowers' is finished. If I don't, then it will remain a side project. I do however, intend on completing it, one way or another. So, without further ado...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**"Goodbye**,**"**  
_("Thanks For The Memories.")_

A Teen Titans FanFiction

by SkilletFan000

* * *

_-Tap-_

_-Tap-_

_-Tap-_

The sound of her footsteps echoing down the hall caused an eerie feeling to overcome Rachel Logan. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But how else could it be? She had known this day would come. The day she was married to him she had known it would come. But that hadn't mattered then. And it hurt all the more now. But yet, given the chance, she wouldn't have changed a day.

Rachel continued down the hall. It was so quiet. It was so lonely. She came to a small room, where the lady a the desk asked her to have a seat. She sat down and waited. Ten minutes went by. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Finally, a doctor came in. "Rachel Logan?" he asked. "Over here." she raised her hand. The doctor came over and sat down next to her.

"You must be Doctor Bright." Rachel stated.

"Yes ma'am. I assume you are here for an update on your husband?" asked the doctor.

"That's right, how is he doing? Can I see him?" at the mention of her husband, the cold, passive, mask came off, showing the real concern underneath.

"He is...fine. For now. You may see him now if you wish." the doctor replied

"Alright."

"Mrs. Logan?"

"Yes?"

"There's...something you need to know."

"And what is that?" Rachel feared what was coming. She already knew what he was about to say, but she was sure that saying it out loud would destroy all hopes she had that something could be done about this. Alas, no.

"Your husband's genetic disease...the one the extended his life. The one that came as a side effect to his powers..."

"What about it?" asked Rachel, becoming agitated.

"Its going to kill him."

"How long does he have?" Rachel questioned, afraid of the outcome.

"The latest tests have just come back... A day. Maybe two. The disease is in further progression than we thought. I'm sorry."

Rachel was crushed. This couldn't be the end. But it was. That was the trouble with being half demon. She was going to outlive everyone, except maybe Kori, she wasn't sure. Kori's husband Richard had already passed away. Being just a normal human, he had been doomed to a normal human lifespan. It had almost killed Kori. Her powers had failed. She had gone into deep depression. Rachel had not been able to imagine what she had felt, and now, Rachel was going to find out exactly how it has felt. Kori _had _gotten over it, but it had taken the best part of ten years to do it. Now it was her turn. It was just so unfair, she thought she'd have longer to say goodbye. Now it was sprung on her. One day. That was all. And he couldn't even leave the hospital. Well, she'd just have to take what she could get.

"Okay. Let me see him." Rachel said

"Right this way please." Doctor Bright replied

The doctor led Rachel out of the waiting room, up three stories, to room #4, ICU wing. **(_Author's Note_: ICU stands for 'Intensive Care Unit', not 'I See You'.)**

"In here, ma'am." Doctor Bright indicated the room

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor walked down the halls, and away out of sight.

Rachel opened the door, and slipped in quietly. Taking a seat next to her husband, she took hold of his hand.

-BEEP-

-BEEP-

-BEEP-

The sound of EKG machine and the sound of their breathing was all that could be heard in the room as they sat there, just being together. After A hundred-and-three years of happy marriage, three kids, and a successful veterinary practice for more than forty years, and mayor of Jump City for twenty years, Garfield Logan, A.K.A. Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, was on the final stretch. He was on his way home.

* * *

**Ehhh. I have more, but this is a better place to stop for now. What did ya'll think? (I'm gonna write more no matter what you say, unless all I get is stinging kicks to the rear. :P ) It is however, all there is for now. I have to finish 'Flowers' first, as I'm thinking of having this story tying into that one. Possibly. I also only like to have one story running at a time. The format for his story will be a series of One-Shots, in the form of Raven, Cyborg and Starfire remembering Beast Boy's life. Well. Thats the plan anyway. I'm not totally sure that this one won't fall through, but I think it should work out how I want it too. Anyhoo...**

**As usual, if you find any mistakes or nonsensical spots, please notify me. If you have have any questions, feel free to ask.  
**

**So, for those of you who have read my stories before, you usually find a long list of stories down here. But, I found a better way of doing it! I have created a Community that you can access from my profile, that will work as a updateable list of recommended works. If you so desire, then you can subscribe to it, and then you will be notified as it is updated. That way, I can keep a list of stories that I recommend, without taking up oodles of space at the end of a chapter. Its better. Trust me. Subscribe. **

**(this message will be repeated a few times in different places, just a heads up)**

Happy Reading!  
**-SkilletFan000**


End file.
